1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus and a combined printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a memory card has widely been used as a card-type recording medium capable of reading and writing electronic information. Since the memory card can record electronic information such as an image, it is mounted on an electrical apparatus such as a personal computer, a television receiver, and a printer. The electrical apparatus is provided with a memory card slot for connecting a memory card.
There are a plurality of types of memory cards including, for example, Compact Flash, SmartMedia, and a memory stick. Manufacturers of the electrical apparatus specify the types of memory cards to be used. In recent years, a memory card slot including a plurality of card connecting portions is formed in an electrical apparatus so that it can accommodate various types of memory cards.
FIG. 4 shows a perspective view of a combined printing apparatus, which is an example of an electrical apparatus having a memory card slot. The combined printing apparatus is a multifunctional printer that prints an image such as a photograph stored in a memory card. The combined printing apparatus in FIG. 4 functions as a scanner, a printing machine that performs printing in accordance with a signal coming from a personal computer or the like, and a printing machine that prints image data such as a photograph stored in a memory card.
An original presser plate 16, which is openable and closable, is placed at the top surface of the combined printing apparatus, and an image reading portion is formed under original presser plate 16. The image reading portion is placed under a glass plate 15 and formed such that an image can be read through glass plate 15 thereby. As shown by an arrow 44, original presser plate 16 is made openable and closable.
An operating portion 32 for operating the combined printing apparatus is formed at the top surface of the combined printing apparatus beside original presser plate 16. Operating portion 32 includes a liquid crystal display portion capable of providing an operational guide, an operation button and the like.
The combined printing apparatus includes a housing 1. A paper eject slot 18 is formed at the front of housing 1 so that a printed sheet of paper can be ejected therefrom. A paper tray 17 is formed to protrude from a lower part of paper eject slot 18 toward the front. A paper feed slot is formed on the rear side of the housing so that a sheet of paper to be printed is fed therefrom (not shown).
A memory card slot for connecting a memory card is formed at the upper front of housing 1. The memory card slot includes card insertion slots 31a, 31b for inserting a plurality of types of memory cards. The combined printing apparatus is provided with two card insertion slots.
FIG. 5 shows an enlarged view of a part A in FIG. 4. Card insertion slots 31a, 31b are formed to extend transversely when seen from the front. Card insertion slot 31a serves as an insertion slot for inserting a memory stick as a type of memory card, while card insertion slot 31b serves as an insertion slot for inserting Compact Flash as another type of memory card.
FIG. 6 shows a perspective cutaway view along a line XI—XI of FIG. 5. A connector 3a is formed in housing 1 to extend from a top edge of card insertion slot 31a. Connector 3a is formed to electrically connect to a memory stick inserted through card insertion slot 31a. 
A plate-like member 4 is placed in housing 1 to extend from a bottom edge of card insertion slot 31a. Plate-like member 4 includes a concave portion 33, which is formed to fit the contour of a memory stick to be inserted. In other words, a memory stick is inserted into concave portion 33 to be electrically connected to connector 3a. 
An electric circuit substrate 2 is placed under plate-like member 4. At the main surface of electric circuit substrate 2 on the downside, an electric component such as a capacitor is placed (not shown). At the main surface of electric circuit substrate 2 on the downside, a connector 3b is also formed to connect and fix Compact Flash. Connector 3b is shaped like a rod and is formed such that its longitudinal direction is approximately in parallel with the width direction of card insertion slot 31b. Connector 3b is formed such that it is visible through card insertion slot 31b when the combined printing apparatus is seen from the front.
A shielding plate 12 is formed under connector 3b leaving a space therebetween. Shielding plate 12 has a function of blocking an electromagnetic wave generated from the electric circuit substrate, and preventing damage to a circuit on the electric circuit substrate due to electrical discharge caused by static electricity. Since the electric component is placed at the main surface of electric circuit substrate 2 on the downside, shielding plate 12 is spaced apart from electric circuit substrate 2 to cover the electric component.
As such, an electrical apparatus such as a combined printing apparatus may be provided with a memory card slot so that a plurality of types of memory cards can be inserted therein.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-103408 discloses a slot connector including an accommodating space portion capable of detachably accommodating a memory card, and having a misinsertion preventive portion formed to prevent insertion of an incorrect memory card. The misinsertion preventive portion includes a pair of fastening members each made of a piece of an elastic member retracting from the accommodating space portion when a correct memory card is accommodated, and a slide bar provided in the accommodating space portion partway in the direction of insertion to engage the fastening members for preventing entry into a contact. It is disclosed that the slot connector can prevent an incorrect card from being inserted into the space portion for accommodating a card.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-029989 discloses a card storage device including a pair of guide rails for guiding a memory card, and a connector for electrically connecting to the memory card, and having a ceiling plate formed above the guide rails. It is disclosed that the card storage device can prevent a PC card from falling into the inside of the device in the case of misinsertion.
Referring to FIG. 6, the position of shielding plate 12 is determined by the height of the electric component placed at the main surface of electric circuit substrate 2, and a gap is formed between connector 3b and shielding plate 12. For example, if a memory stick to be inserted into the upper card insertion slot 31a is inserted into the lower card insertion slot 31b, the memory stick itself is bent and inevitably slips into the inside of the combined printing apparatus through the gap between connector 3b and shielding plate 12, as shown by an arrow 43.
Other types of memory cards may also have flexibility as the memory stick. Therefore, a memory card disadvantageously slips into the inside of the combined printing apparatus due to misinsertion and others. If a memory card slips into the inside of the combined printing apparatus, the combined printing apparatus must be disassembled because the memory card cannot be retrieved from the outside.
In the card storage device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-029989, a ceiling plate is formed to prevent a memory card from falling into the inside of the device. For the card storage device, however, it is necessary to form and attach a new member to prevent the card from falling into the inside of the device. In other words, productivity is inevitably degraded.